Our Dirty Little Secret
by XxxDeathStarxxX
Summary: Kish and Ichigo share a night together that no one can find out about... kishXIchigo Rated M for a reason people!


Kish's Dirty Little Secret

Kishu-san: Hey everyone! I have been thinking about this fic in _detail_ for months! I know, "Who the heck thinks for months about a **lemon** fic?" Yeah, I know I am pretty sick! I think about it ALL the time too! I daydream about it! Who the hell in their right minds daydreams about a lemon fic for months!?

Kish: -raises hand- I DO! Is this the one with the hotel room!?

Kishu-san: No… I've been thinking about that one too…

Kish: Oh…

Kishu-san: Don't worry I'll get to it, eventually…

Kish: Everyone knows eventually means never, like maybe means 'no'.

Kishu-san: --' –groans-

* * *

Kish's Dirty Little Secret

One Night to Love

Ichigo had another hard day at the lair of torture, the base of all things evil! None other then Café Mew Mew! Yes, it was an evil place. They worked her to death in didn't even bother to give her a raise! AND WAIT! **There was more!** As it just happened to be, the most annoying green haired dude in the world, maybe the _only_ green haired dude in this world (and heck maybe his own!), Kish saw chasing (and kissing) her as his as his favorite pass time.

How should she put it? Ichigo thought Kish was… 'special'. What else would you call a guy who tried to attack you almost every day (while trying to make out with you at the _same_ time) _and_ when he wasn't doing that was hovering somewhere near by stalking you? Yes, Kish was 'special', but did not **at all **mean that it was a compliment.

Ichigo really hated that guy! Well, maybe she felt a teeny, tiny, smudge, sort of sorry for him. After all he was battling for his entire race! She was too, but his situation was a bit different. In all the battles they had had no one had died. No innocent citizen had died. There were some injured, but none dead.

His people on the other hand…

Well, lets say things weren't so great. People were dying every day. From sicknesses, over food, arguments, who knows! Maybe just from the pure insanity it must be living on hell.

Ichigo had thought about this a lot. She always wished at least she could be a little bit nicer to him when he was around, but whenever he was around that part of her mind seamed to melt away. He was just so aggregating!

But right now Ichigo was **not** thinking about that. She was only feeling hatred of her job, and the desire to burn her math homework.

Ichigo was lying belly down, legs outstretched on her bed. Her chin was resting on her hand, the other holding the dreaded math homework.

Not knowing there was much bigger things to dread about right outside her window sitting in a tree. Thinking about K-I-S-S-I-N-G –ing her! Yeah, Kish was there, he always was.

Like a mosquito bite! When you finally thought it was gone and stopped itching it you suddenly have to scratch it again and it becomes all big and red all over again, refusing to go away. Okay maybe not a mosquito bite…

But he always seemed to strike when you weren't expecting it or really didn't want him around. (Like when Ichigo went on dates with Aoyama-kun, for example.) And he now knew that it was one of those times so he just **had** to go in there and at least get a kiss or…

To be honest he'd had more in mind lately. He was sitting cross-legged in the tree like he did every chance he could. Just watching her, and as he watched her more and more the more his desires grew.

It was hard to breath when he thought about it, like he had just run a cross country race three days straight without sleep. His heart seemed to stop for a while then it would start again ten fold then stop again. A burning pain in his chest ached. It was because of those dirty little thoughts in his head with a certain someone.

Kish had bean yearning for her a long time. At first it was one of those little crushes that everyone has. When the only reason you're really like them is cause they're 'cute' or 'hot'. But then the that night at the cherry tree came…

It seemed so long ago. It was another plan to take over Tokyo, one of the first big ones too. Kish had infected five old cherry trees with a toxic that would be relapsed into the air and infect other plants as the blossoms fell of the tree.

Kish and Mew Ichigo had battled like they always did. Kish was so sure he would win! Yet he saw her keep trying even after getting hit over and over, even though she must be tired as heck she kept fighting him. He liked that.

'_You're better then I ever expected! I know! I'll ask them to spare your life! What do you say Ichigo?' said Kish excitedly. _

_All of a sudden four bright lights had shot up from the sky. 'Why must they go and stop our fun?' He mumbled knowing it was the other four Mews attacking the other trees._

'_How about it Ichigo!?' he asked giving one of his biggest grins, but she didn't see it. Ichigo had turned, she was facing the tree. 'Strawberry Bell!' she said out of breath due to the toxic now starting to be released. _

_Kish's eyes grew wide. 'What are you doing- ICHIGO!' she had jumped. He tried to run to her, grab her wrist and pull her into his protective arms._

_He didn't know why but his eyes were filled with tears, he was afraid, afraid of _her_ death. 'Ichigo, no! You'll die! Ichigo, look this way! ICHIGO!' he screeched in terror. He was so anxious, any second she would be lying on the ground dead at his feat._

_He heard those words he had heard many times before in their battles, perhaps her last. 'Ribbon STRAWBERRY Check!' she bellowed at the top of her lungs could probably handle in the polluted air. _

_Kish took a deep sigh, his plan had failed after all, but she was _**safe**_. He saw her walk to a human boy, Kish had seen him with her before. He couldn't help but give a low growl at him whenever he touched her. But the guy was incontinence right now. _

_Kish remembered how the beautiful Ichigo had looked as the bright light from her attack started to fade away and she gently landed back on the ground like she had just fallen from heaven._

_The remaining gusts of wind from the attack breezed by him whipping his hair all over, not that he noticed. His eyes were set on one thing, Momomiya Ichigo, his eyes full of the desire that had grown in the now almost a year since the two met._

'_I must have you. I'll make you mine.' He had silently made the oath to himself._

That was when he first truly started to love that girl. No little crush, he didn't care about her looks, though they were great in his option too! She was **his** perfect, beautiful, wonderful, kitten that no one could have **BUT** him. That's just how it was.

But she didn't seem to agree with him on that or anything else for that matter. _She_ thought that some dumb, no good, boring, so tan you aren't sure he's Japanese (it has to be a spray on!), weak, little boy was the best thing in the world! Well you know what _Kish_ thought? _'He's an idiotic, tree screwing, girlish, dick-head without a dick!' _**That's** what Kish thought…

Kish sighed and bent his head. The urges were starting to get to him, he could tell. His eyes were starting to flash red and his cheeks were flushed. Usually when it got this bad he would just teleported away to his room, but tonight he couldn't get himself to do it.

Right now, he wished he could be sitting in there next to Ichigo, his arms rapped around her small frame. He wished she would gaze into his eyes with all the sparking beauty that was in those chocolate orbs, smiling at him. He wanted to feel her soft, fiery, red locks brush against his face and get tangled up with his own emerald hair as their faces came close in a kiss.

Kish licked his dry lips at the thought. He wanted to taste those strawberry lips again. Though he came close to it a lot, he really only kissed her once, when he first met her.

Kishu panted with a gluttonous fire burning in his eyes. He swallowed deeply, he should've gone but now it was to late. A pain went through his chest as he tried in vain to try to contain his craving.

Kish heard the annoyed voice of his heart's desire. "Ugh! I give up for now, this is just too hard! I know, I'll just take a nice shower and relax…" Ichigo took a deep breath to calm her self.

Kish watched as she grabbed a bathrobe and exited her room, slamming her door behind her. A minute later he saw a light from the neighboring window come on as she entered her bathroom.

This meant something to Kish. It meant his Konecko-chan was just about to take all her clothes off as water poured down her smooth flawless body. It also meant that he wanted to see it, and perhaps show her his own build. It meant that he was going to get that little craving that wasn't so small any more.

Kish's lips curved up into a grin of pure pleasure. _'Yes!'_ he thought. He was in a rather cat-ish pose, as though he were just about to pounce on his unsuspecting prey, and wasn't he?

Kishu licked his lips once more before teleporting into her bedroom. He glided silently to her door and opened it quietly. He creeped down the hall to the stairs, staying close to the walls like a spy. He heard no sound of her parents.

Kish walked down the stair cautiously. He looked around in what humans called the 'living room', but did not find them there or in the kitchen either.

His eyes scanned the area for any trace of her parents. Then he spotted it on the kitchen counter, a note! He picked it up to read it.

_Ichigo,_

_Your father has to go to a business meeting in Kyoto that is very important to his job, he might get promoted! I decided to go with him for support. We would have brought you but you were in school. Sorry honey, you'd probably be bored any ways! Be good and don't burn anything while we're gone! We should be back in three days. _

_Love, _

_-Mom and Dad_

Kish's grin widened. "Perfect!" he said to himself with that devilish smirk getting all the bigger. He crumpled the note in his fist and he turned it to dust without a second thought.

He strolled back up the stairs, down the hall to the bathroom door with much more casualness to it.

Kish put his ear to the door. He heard running water and the sound of his sweet Konecko-chan's voice humming. The fire in his eyes were now a raging blaze.

He soundlessly slipped off his shirt to reveal his smooth pale chest. He was very thin due to lack of food but all the battles and training he had gone through made him rather muscular. Unlike humans, besides there heads his kind were totally hairless.

Kishu then quickly torn of his boots and undid his rappings on his arm, legs, and in his hair. It tickled his shoulders that weren't use to there touch. And finally, he took of his pants.

The alien opened the bathroom door. The humming grew louder and he slipped in closing the door silently behind him.

The room was warm and steamy making it a bit hard to see, but he could defiantly smell her essence in this room and hear her soft voice as she cleansed herself.

Kish walked to the shower were she saw her standing. He creeped inside behind her. Kish's eyes widened with delight. He put his arms around her hips and pulled her to his body. He rested his head in her hair and took a sniff of her strawberry scent.

Ichigo's back stiffened, what was that behind her? She felt hands going up her body to her breasts. They squeezed playfully.

Her body smoothly turned in the arms grasp. Now she facing… Kish!? "Ke- Kishu!" she exclaimed in horror. He smiled at her warmly. "No need to be so formal Konecko-chan! Kish is fine, ya' know."

The male looked in amusement at the female's distress. His eyes glided down her body, top to bottom.

Her eyes were big with shock. Her hair was down and darker with a hint of brown, like dried blood. Ichigo's skin was smooth and soft, a cream-ish color. Her breasts were gorgeous! They were a nice size but were just so that they didn't look fake.

Her hips were just the right size for his arms to hold on to. Then a rather pleasing part came, the part that contained her womanhood. How he just wanted to plunge into her right _**now**_.

Though a bit hesitant to look away from that part he took a glance at her legs that looked like they were made just for him alone. And what he had seen from a moment ago, she had a pretty cute ass too.

As his eyes were going up he saw her tail and then as his eyes went further up, her cat ears were out. They lay flat on her head.

Hunger and pleasure were plain on his face as his eyes met her. The water streamed down their bodies, making her look even more like a goddess in Kish's opinion.

The boy saw her blush as she turned away from seeing his bare chest. Kish grinned, he liked her looking at him. He pushed her closer so she knocked into his chest. "Don't be shy kitten, I don't mind you looking."

Ichigo's eyes widened and she pushed away but not enough to get out of his grasp. "I don't _want_ to look! Why are you here, **now** of all of times?" she stated.

Kishu faked pouted a little. "Since when does it matter when I come to see my Konecko-chan?" "I'm not yours!" Ichigo argued.

"What do you mean? **Of course** you are mine!" Kish said with a bit of anger. He pulled her possessively to his chest again and kissed down her neck, his tongue tickling her skin.

Ichigo couldn't stop herself from letting out a small moan and she leaned into his body more. Kish felt himself boil up with joy at this gesture, he lightly bit her skin.

A sudden thought came to Ichigo, _'What the heck are you doing!?'_ it asked. What was she doing? Kish was the enemy and she was just letting him!

The cat-girl backed up winding up with her back to the wall. She shivered, it was a lot colder without the water on her or Kish's arms around her waist.

Kish seemed annoyed by this, he stepped menacingly closer to her. His eyes seemed to say, _'You and I both know how this will end so don't bother, either way your mine!'_ The girl brought her hands together trying to cover her chest, as one would when preying.

"Please, go away." She begged half heartily in a small voice as he took another step.

This's when endangered cat genes sort of backfire on you. Besides just regular hormones she also had the cat half of her. Usually this gave her more will to fight for the species of Earth sense her 'cat race' was dying.

But it also meant she would do whatever it took to keep that species alive. Thus the stages of reproduction… basically it meant her cat half wanted kits so it continued to live on and was going to have sex with who ever it could get!

So things weren't looking so bright right now for the cat heroine. If Kish stayed there to long she didn't stand a chance! And she had a feeling he knew that. He would wait as long as necessary for her to cave, then it would all be over!

"I can tell you want something kitten, just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." Kish said matter-of-factly. Ichigo felt him press against her, cornering her to the walls. And she felt his penis touch her entrance, not go in but brush against her, playing with her mind. He held down her arms making escape impossible.

Ichigo bit her lip, and closed her eyes hoping that it was all just a horrible dream. "I want you to go away!" she whispered.

The alien gave her a knowing smile. "No you don't." he said cheerfully. Kish leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

Ichigo's eyes flew open in surprise, but slowly closed again in pleasure. Half her mind was saying_, 'No! Run! Kick his ass! This is Kish! __**Kish!**__'_ While the other was rejoicing, acting purely on instinct. _'Umm, this is good. Purr.' _Unfortunately ever since she had gotten them the cat genes were over powering her human ones.

With that she started to kiss him back. _'You're mine now kitty cat!'_ Kish thought as he inserted his tongue into her mouth. His tongue slid over hers and she started to purr into his mouth.

After a while he decided it was time for some air. Ichigo panted hardly in deep gasps. The male pushed his body closer into the female's.

"Just tell me what you want kitten, just say it." He whispered softly in her kitty ears, she shock her head 'no'. The boy started to kiss down her neck again, taunting her. He looked up at her. _'She's ready, I just got to encourage her a bit more.'_

"Say I want you, kitten. That's all you got to do and I'll take care of the rest." Kish said in a rather casual voice as he bit lightly on her cat ears,

Ichigo bit her lip, how much longer could she stand this? She felt as he shifted position with his legs to make her feel 'it' a bit more as he ran it between her legs.

Then Kish heard it. "Iwantyoukish." He heard her mumble. He looked joyful. "What was that now kitten, I didn't quite hear you." Of course he knew, but he wanted her to get that in her head, and he didn't mind hearing it again.

"I _NEED_ you Kish!" Ichigo shouted out. Now **that** took Kish by surprise. It was more then he had hoped for. Want was one thing, but need was another. Kish needed Ichigo, and right now she needed him.

Kish licked her ear and said soothingly. "Don't worry Konecko-chan, I have a lot to give for _all_ your needs."

* * *

Kishu-san: I was going to make this one long chapter story, but I just love the suspense! I won't be able to write much cause at the end of the year is when all the big projects are due. I'm sorry, but keep reviewing for me!

PS: Based on, you got it! The song My Dirty Little Secret!


End file.
